Coincidences
by goddess.of.snow.33
Summary: Iruka finds Kakashi asleep in a park. Things happen from there. KakaIru.
1. A Morning Walk

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long for those of you who've been waiting, but I started a different fic and I just couldn't help it! XD

Yay for KakaIru!

btw, this fic is a sequel to my other fic _Valentine's Day Approaches _but you don't _have _to read that one to understand this (_Valentine's Day Approaches_ focuses more on Naruto and Sasuke and the other students than it does on Kakashi, and it doesn't even mention Iruka. The reason this is a sequel to it is that _Valentine's Day Approaches _shows how Naruto and Sasuke, Lee and Sakura, and Neji and Tenten got together with their respective boyfriends/girlfriends, and also how Kakashi can be a matchmaker for other people but not for himself (yet . . .) so this fic takes place after the younger ninja have gotten together but Kakashi still hasn't done anything about_ his_ feelings until now . . .)

Oh, and Naruto isn't mine, but you know that already, so lets get on to the fic!

xxx

Chapter 1 – A Morning Walk

Iruka closed his front door and sighed, turning to face the deserted street. He liked going on these early morning walks when it was quiet . . . they gave him time to think.

The Chunin walked slowly down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. It was going to be a long day. Naruto had invited himself over for dinner that night, and Iruka knew he'd be bringing friends. The hyperactive ninja would, no doubt, tell Sasuke, and then Sakura would overhear, and then she would tell Lee, and then . . .

Well, there was no point in worrying about it, Iruka told himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, savoring the silence of the empty street.

_But wait, I'm going to have to cook for all those people?! _the brown-haired ninja realized suddenly, bringing a hand to his forehead. _It's 6:00 in the morning and already I'm tired . . ._

The dejected Chunin crossed the street—he was close to a park. He could see the trees growing thicker ahead. He sighed, wondering if he'd get to have a little peace and quiet from his worries for a while.

He looked down at his feet as he walked through the park, noticing the flowers that had started to grow—daffodils and crocuses, tulips and irises. He let his breath out and noticed that he could no longer see it—the air was warmer and the sun brighter. Spring had snuck up on him. He hadn't noticed the seasons changing, as busy as he had been with work at the Academy.

The Chunin felt his spirits lifting slightly. At least he'd made it through those dark winter months. He looked up at the sky, still filled with shadows, but brightening as the sun rose in the east.

And suddenly he found himself with his nose in the grass. "Ow . . ." he mumbled as he picked himself up. Had he tripped? Over what?

"Oh . . ." he murmured, staring down at the object over which he had fallen. It was Kakashi. And Kakashi was sleeping in the middle of the clearing.

_Why would Kakashi sleep out here? It's spring, but the nights are still cold after all . . . _Iruka mused. He knelt down next to the grey-haired ninja. "Kakashi?" he said quietly, shaking the Jonin by the shoulders. But Kakashi just slept on peacefully, unaware of the confused Chunin hovering over him.

Iruka sat down next to the grey-haired ninja, unsure of what he should do. He eventually decided to wait a while and see if the Jonin woke up.

He couldn't just _leave _him there, you know?

Iruka studied Kakashi's face—or at least the visible part of it. The Jonin seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough despite the fact that he was lying on the hard ground. His hair was spread out on the leaves beneath him, and his chest rose and fell evenly in time with his breathing.

Iruka reached out a hand and rested it on Kakashi's shoulder, gently shaking him for a second time. The grey-haired ninja sighed and turned over, trapping Iruka's arm in the process. The brown-haired Chunin blushed and tried to pull his arm out, but couldn't do it without disturbing the other ninja.

Iruka wondered what he should do. Kakashi was probably tired, considering that he had only recently come back from a long mission. _I shouldn't wake him up—he needs his rest. Should I take him home and wait until he wakes up or—_

The Chunin's thoughts were cut off as Kakashi moved closer to him, pulling Iruka down next to him on the forest floor. How could the Jonin manage to embarrass him, even in sleep? Iruka wondered, blushing for a second time as Kakashi snuggled closer.

Well, that decided it. _He looks like he needs some food and a bit of cleaning up. . . _Iruka mused, glancing down at Kakashi's mud-covered boots and then up again at his tangled mass of hair.

The brown-haired Chunin shook his head again. Today was going to be a strange day, he could already tell. With a sigh, he stood up, taking Kakashi in his arms.

He couldn't just _leave_ him there, you know?

xxx

Iruka sat on the side of the bed, looking down at Kakashi. He had put the Jonin down on the bed and taken off his muddied boots, setting them by the door, but Iruka didn't know what to do now that the ninja was lying there—he figured he just had to wait until Kakashi woke up.

Iruka glanced up to look out the window. The sun had just risen above the line of trees outside Konoha, sending soft beams of golden light over the village. The Chunin glanced down at Kakashi's masked face, slightly illuminated in the early morning light. The Jonin's visible eye was still closed in a peaceful sleep.

Iruka reached out hesitantly to rest a hand against the other ninja's cheek.

It seemed like eternity passed within those seconds . . . he sat there paralyzed, finally bending down to rest his elbow on the other side of Kakashi's chest.

The brown-haired ninja let out an unsteady breath. If Kakashi woke up . . .

Iruka lifted his other hand and gently unfastened Kakashi's mask, drawing it away from his face slowly.

Kakashi's lips were slightly parted, his breathing easy, his face calm. Iruka blushed, realizing that the Jonin was just as good-looking as he remembered. He hastily pulled away.

The Jonin's mask and forehead protector lay on the table by the bed. Iruka realized that he was staring at Kakashi again and shook himself, standing up abruptly and walking to the door.

He'd make soup and wait till Kakashi woke up. _Yes, _he whispered to himself. _I need to make breakfast. _He tore his eyes away from the Jonin one last time, and closed the door decisively.

xxx

Kakashi blinked and opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed through a window behind him.

_Where am I?_

"Mmm . . ." he sighed, turning over and burying his face in a pillow.

_Wait . . . what's this pillow doing here . . . _he thought sleepily, sitting up and looking around. The last he knew, he'd been sleeping in the middle of a forest, not in a bedroom. Kakashi looked around the room—there were bookcases next to the bed and a table with a lamp. His boots were by the door, and his forehead protector lay by the bed with . . . was that . . .

. . . his mask?

Kakashi's hand flew up to his face to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, his face was bare. The Jonin pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed hurriedly, grabbing his mask from the table. He walked to the door and flung it open. He marched down the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen.

_I know this house! _he realized with shock. _This is Iruka's house . . ._

He'd been there before, of course, when the Chunin had invited him over for dinner, or when, more typically, he'd invited himself over. Assorted vegetables had been spread out on the cutting board ready for chopping, and Kakashi could smell soup cooking on the stove.

Just then, Iruka walking in, holding grocery bags. He stopped suddenly, seeing Kakashi standing there, puzzled, in the middle of his kitchen. The Chunin set the bags down quickly, feeling his stomach flip at the sight of the Jonin. "Uh . . . hello, Kakashi . . . would you like some breakfast?" he asked shyly.

Kakashi blinked, turning around to face Iruka. Was the Chunin blushing? The grey-haired ninja raised an eyebrow. "Uh, first I'd like to ask why I woke up in you're house, in your bed, _not wearing my mask_? Well, except that now I have my mask, of course," he said, rubbing his eyes and attempting to glare. "But I need an explanation for all this!"

Iruka fidgeted. "I couldn't just leave you in the park, you know? And so I thought I'd do you a favor by bringing you back here and letting you rest. About your mask—you don't actually sleep with that thing on, do you?" Kakashi's look clearly stated "yes, stupid" but Iruka ignored him. "By the way, I cleaned the mud off your boots . . ."

Kakashi leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. Iruka seemed more nervous than usual. Why was that?

The Chunin looked hesitantly at Kakashi. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He took a step toward Kakashi, moving in the direction of the door. "Uh, I'll get your boots for you if you want—"

Kakashi took Iruka's shoulders and stopped him from walking by. "I'm not mad at you, Iruka," he muttered. "Sorry that I was being grumpy. It was kind of you to do everything." He paused, looking into the other ninja's eyes. "What's up with you, anyway?"

Iruka blushed outrageously. There was a bit of an awkward silence. "Nothing, Kakashi. Why would you ask?" Iruka managed.

"Oh, I don't know, besides the fact that you're turning the color of a tomato . . ." Iruka blushed harder and struggled, but Kakashi held him firmly. "So you just picked me up and took me home?" the Jonin asked, his visible eyebrow raised.

The Chunin nodded mutely. "I couldn't just leave you there . . . you would get cold . . ."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "Aw, Iruka _cares _about me. That's so cute."

Iruka lowered his eyebrows. "Kakashi!" The Jonin dropped his hands from Iruka's shoulders and shrugged. Iruka went back to chopping vegetables for the soup. "Why exactly were you sleeping in the park anyway? You seemed pretty demented to me before this, but now you seem downright crazy," the brown-haired ninja said with a sniff.

Kakashi blinked lazily, shifting his weight and taking a deep breath in preparation for what would be a lengthy explanation. "My house was flooded because there was a storm and I had just got back from a mission and I couldn't knock on anyone's door since it was practically midnight so I managed to get my sleeping bag out of my garage but then it got soaked because it was pouring rain so I threw it away—it was going to get mildewed anyway—and went to try to find somewhere to sleep and this particularly nice pile of leaves appealed to me so I lay down and slept on it." He raised an eyebrow. "Is that good enough for you?"

Iruka shook his head. "You could have knocked on my door. I would have understood."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Hn. Well, thanks for this. I wasn't really looking forward to waking up all cold and wet in a park."

Iruka nodded, smiling almost unnoticeably. "I'm always willing to do a favor for a friend." The silence was comfortable now, with the quiet, crisp noises of the knife. "By the way, breakfast is almost ready, so . . ."

"I'll just go wash up. I'll be down in a second," Kakashi replied, disappearing up the stairs.

_What is with him today? _the Jonin wondered. _He's acting weird and blushing at everything. I have to say, though, it's kind of cute . . . _

He smiled as took his mask off, splashing some water on his face. He brushed the twigs and leaves off his back and looked in the mirror, putting his mask back on and adjusting it. His hair was unmanageable as ever, sticking up in a mass of grey locks.

"I'm hungry," he muttered with a grimace. "And I wish my house wasn't flooded . . ." The Jonin shrugged it off and walked back downstairs, closing his eyes in happiness as the smell of Iruka's soup floated under his nose. "Mmm . . . Iruka, that smells so good . . ." he murmured, sitting down across from the Chunin.

Iruka smiled and looked down. "Thanks."

"So are you having anyone over for dinner tonight?" Kakashi asked, trying to be off-hand.

The brown-haired ninja sighed, putting a hand over his forehead. "Yes, Naruto invited himself over. And I'm sure he's bringing friends—he'll at least bring Sasuke, Sakura and Lee. I don't know how I'm going to make enough food for that many people . . ."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well then, if you think you need help with the cooking, I could always help you."

Iruka looked up, relieved. "Yes, that would be great! And you could have dinner with us as well," he added. "I'll need someone . . . intelligent . . . to talk to," he laughed.

"Alright. How about I come over at 4:30?"

Iruka nodded. The grey-haired Jonin smirked beneath his mask. Operation Invite-Yourself-Over-To-Iruka's-House complete.

The two ninja had finished their soup at this point. They got up and walked to the door. "Well, thank you for the breakfast, and I'll see you at 4:30," Kakashi said, waving a hand lazily as he walked down the steps. Iruka waved back and closed his door rather hurriedly.

Kakashi shook his head. _What's with him today? The blushing and the awkwardness . . . you'd think he liked me or something._

The Jonin smiled. _Hmm . . . _

xxx

**A/N: **Yay, I'm so glad I posted this! It took sooo long to write.

**Next time: **Kakashi helps Iruka make dinner, and it turns out Naruto invited Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, _and _Neji _and _Tenten over. Oh no . . . what will poor Iruka do?!

Review please!

- Snow


	2. A Favor

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who are still reading. I know this fic isn't being updated quite as fast as my other fic, _Valentine's Day Approaches, _was when I was writing it, so thanks for hanging in there! My internet was being funky and not letting me post stuff, so I had to wait, but here's the fic.

xxx

Chapter 2 – A Favor

Iruka sighed. He was glad it was a Saturday. He wasn't feeling up to teaching. He wasn't feeling up to doing _anything_ for that matter.

He was _so _tired of cooking that he thought he'd never want to cook in his life again. And the sad part was, he wasn't anywhere near to being finished. It was 4:36. He was waiting for Kakashi to knock on the door, checking the clock every few seconds.

The clock now read 4:37. Iruka realized sheepishly that Kakashi was usually late, and would probably arrive around 5:30, if not at 6:00. He groaned. Naruto was coming at 6:00 and if he didn't get Kakashi's help with preparing dinner, he didn't know what he would do!

Iruka sat down dejectedly at the table. After Kakashi had left after breakfast, Iruka had been summoned by the Hokage, only to have the mission she had in mind for him canceled. He had rushed back to his house immediately, set on starting cooking right away, but had realized that even though he had went out to buy groceries earlier when Kakashi was asleep, he still didn't have enough ingredients for the ramen he was preparing. So he had rushed out to the store once again, bought what he needed, and rushed back, only to find Naruto waiting on his doorstep. The blonde ninja had explained that not only was he bringing Sasuke, Sakura and Lee, but also Tenten and Neji. Iruka had shooed him away and finally got down to cooking.

Iruka held his head in his hands. If only all his time hadn't been wasted by silly errands! He'd only just managed to finish the ramen, but that wasn't enough, was it?

Suddenly he heard a tap at the door. He stood up, a bit shocked. _Kakashi's early? But that's completely unheard of—he's always at least an hour late . . ._

Nonetheless, he walked to the door and opened it, standing back to let the grey-haired Jonin into his house. Kakashi's visible eye was curved into a half-moon, an indication that he was smiling brightly beneath his mask. "Iruka! Why do you look so down? Sorry I'm late—" Iruka was taken aback. Kakashi wasn't _anywhere _near as late as usual and he was _apologizing_? "—but I was preparing some food for dinner. Here it is!"

Kakashi set the stuff down on the counter and put his hands on his hips, leaning against the wall smugly. He looked over at Iruka and blinked. "What's wrong?"

The Chunin's mouth was hanging open. "What . . . why did you do this? I mean—"

"Because you asked me to help you, silly," Kakashi replied, poking a finger at Iruka. "So, now that dinner's taken care of, let's do something to relax before Naruto and everyone comes over, hmm?"

Iruka was still standing there in shock. He shook himself and closed the door. "Sorry . . . I was just so worried about everything. I didn't expect this," he said with a sigh, shaking his head but smiling slightly.

"I'm always willing to do a favor for a friend," Kakashi murmured, taking the Chunin's shoulders. Iruka looked up at him. The two were silent for a moment before Kakashi continued. "You need to relax. Come here." He dragged the other ninja into the living room and made him sit down. "Can I get you anything? Make you some tea? Give you a massage? What do you need? Would you like—"

"What? N-no, I'm fine . . ." Iruka stuttered. Kakashi ignored him and went into his kitchen, opening random cupboards and poking around noisily.

"Where is the tea, anyway? Oh, never mind, I found it . . . what kind would you like? . . . Iruka?"

The Chunin raised his eyebrows. "Uh . . ."

"Fine, I'll pick for you." There was the clatter of porcelain against wood and the sound of water pouring from the kitchen, and then Kakashi came back into the room holding two mugs. "Here you go," he said, holding one out to Iruka.

"Thanks," the brown-haired ninja murmured, taking the cup and bringing it under his nose. "Mmm, this smells good."

"You have good taste in tea, my friend," the Jonin replied, sitting down across from Iruka and closing his eyes.

Iruka smiled and sipped his tea. "So how's your house? Still flooded?"

Kakashi lowered his visible eyebrow dolefully. "Yes . . . I managed to rescue some of my stuff, but it's still pretty bad—still flooded. If I had been here when the storm hit, none of this would have happened, but of course I was away on a mission," he explained, sighing.

Iruka frowned in sympathy. "So where are you going to stay? You could sleep here until your house is taken care of if you want."

Kakashi's visible eye opened, his eyebrow twitching almost unnoticeably. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

The brown-haired Chunin shook his head. Kakashi smirked slightly beneath his mask. "Thank you, Iruka. That's very kind of you."

Iruka blushed. "Well, um, do you need to get your stuff?"

"No, my bag is by the door—I was planning on staying at a hotel so I packed some things I'd need."

"Oh. So you won't have to go back to your house then?"

"Nope."

Iruka paused, looking sidelong at the Jonin, who was still holding his mug in his hands. "Hey Kakashi, are you going to drink your tea?"

"Hmm? Oh! Right, my tea. Yeah . . ." Kakashi looked down at his mug. Iruka watched him closely—wouldn't he have to take off his mask? He would, wouldn't he?

The Chunin gasped. Kakashi had indeed unfastened his mask. It wasn't like he had changed, but the sight of his face still did something funny to Iruka's stomach. The Chunin made himself stare down at his hands.

Kakashi sipped his tea, leaning back and resting his feet on the low table in the center of the room. He smiled. "Ah, this is relaxing." The Jonin glanced over at Iruka. _What is going on with him? He's blushing again. Hmm, maybe he really does like me. _The grey-haired ninja grinned. "Well, Iruka, how have you been lately? How's the Academy?"

The Chunin looked up hesitatingly, meeting Kakashi's eyes and blushing again. It was strange to talk to a mask-less Kakashi. "I-I've been doing well . . . uh, yeah, I'm glad that it's the weekend though—work recently has been really exhausting." He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. "Genin have a knack for making me tired these days."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, almost worriedly. "Then don't worry about tonight—I'll do everything. You should just relax."

Iruka shook his head. "You're my guest." He started to stand up.

Kakashi was over in a flash with a hand on the Chunin's shoulder, gently pushing him down. "Relax, Iruka." He sat down next to the brown-haired ninja, an arm still around his shoulders. "You've been stressing out so much lately. It's been worrying me."

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi but then his head snapped back—their faces had been so close, barely inches apart.

"I have?" Iruka said, but it came out as a whisper. He coughed. "Um—" Kakashi put a hand over his mouth and pulled him closer. Iruka rested his head on the Jonin's shoulder, his body still tense. "Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then relax," Kakashi replied with a faint smirk.

Iruka sighed, letting the tension in his body go as he leaned against Kakashi. Soon his eyelids were drooping and his breathing had quieted. The Jonin checked to make sure he was asleep and moved closer, burying his nose in the other ninja's hair. He sighed. It was nice to hold Iruka in his arms, and he didn't get to do it that often. He savored the moment—the warmth of Iruka's body, the smell of his hair, the sound of his breathing.

Finally, the Jonin got up from the couch, gently moving Iruka so he could lie lengthwise on it. Kakashi walked into the kitchen and unpacked the food he had brought. He made sure everything was ready for dinner, set the table, and even swept the floor. Smiling once he had finished, he went back to the living room, sitting down next to the sleeping Chunin.

Iruka blinked as Kakashi smoothed his hair out of his face. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I went to sleep? Oh no . . . I really need to set everything up for dinner!"

"It's all done."

"What?! Why . . ."

"I told you before, I'm always willing to do a favor for a friend."

Iruka blushed. "How many times are you going to say that?"

Kakashi smiled. "Sorry. I just like repeating what you say."

The Chunin sat up, fixing his ponytail frantically. "What time is it?

"6:15."

Iruka groaned. "Are you sure everything is ready?" He dashed into the kitchen and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief. Kakashi came in after him, raising an eyebrow.

"See? Everything's fine."

Iruka closed his eyes in gratitude, smiling. "Thanks, Kakashi. I was really worried about all this."

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door, followed by a couple of loud crashes. Iruka opened it to see Naruto with his fist raised, about to knock again, and Sasuke trying his best to stop him. Sakura and Lee were laughing, but Tenten and Neji were just raising their eyebrows at the blonde ninja.

"Naruto, he heard you already! Stop!" Sasuke growled.

"Fine, teme, fine," Naruto muttered, hugging the Uchiha and grinning.

Iruka smiled ruefully. "Well, come in then."

xxx

**A/N: **Aww, Iruka is so cute. I love him. And by the way, yes, this fic is NaruSasu as well as KakaIru! XD

**Next time: **um, the plot continues?? Yeah . . . other than that, I'm not sure what happens. Sorry.

Review! THANKS! I LOVE YOU! (those of you who review, that is . . . lol)

**- **Snow


	3. A Party

**A/N: **More pairings are revealed in this chapter, and I think this one is a pretty funny chapter too, except I'm sorry it's short (shorter than the other chapters at least). Anyway, where were we last time? Did Naruto and everybody just arrive? Yep.

Once again, I don't own Naruto.

xxx

Chapter 3 – A Party

Iruka stood back as the Genin came into his house, chatting among themselves. He raised an eyebrow. _Naruto and Sasuke seem to be getting along better than usual . . . and Sakura is paying a lot of attention to Lee—does she usually do that? Neji and Tenten are holding hands . . . are they together?_

"Kakashi," the Chunin whispered, elbowing the grey-haired ninja. "Are Neji and Tenten together?"

"Of course they're together. I mean, _we're _together."

"W-what? N-no, I mean 'together' as in boyfriend and girlfriend. Dating."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place? I didn't know that's what you meant."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Well,_ are_ they?"

Kakashi sighed. "Yes. Don't you know anything? And besides, isn't it obvious?"

The brown-haired ninja lowered his eyebrows. "Fine. Whatever."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Naruto asked, springing over to his two teachers, dragging Sasuke along behind him.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Kakashi said, leaning against the wall lazily.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the Jonin and walked back to the living room. He sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, who was glaring at him. The second he kissed the dark-haired ninja on the cheek, Sasuke's scowl disappeared.

Iruka's mouth fell open at the sight. Kakashi laughed. "So you didn't know that they're also 'together,' did you?"

"No! Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?"

"Oh, Iruka," Kakashi sighed, shaking his head teasingly. "I honestly don't know. Forget about it—I think we should have dinner now."

The Chunin nodded. "Alright," he said to the Genin in his living room. "What do you guys think about having dinner n—"

Kakashi clapped a hand over Iruka's mouth, shaking his head. "That's not the way it's done, silly," he muttered, taking his hand away. "You must learn the fine art of scaring Genin and manipulating their minds. Watch carefully." The Jonin turned to the six younger ninja and lowered his eyebrows menacingly, raising his arms. "Dinner. Now." He pointed to the dining table and snapped his fingers. In an instant the Genin were seated around the table with unusually obedient expressions on their faces.

Iruka blinked. "That was impressive, Kakashi."

The Jonin beamed, but of course you couldn't see it through his mask.

xxx

After the eight of them had finished dinner—which everyone agreed was incredibly good, much to Kakashi's delight—Kakashi dispelled the genjutsu that had been creating an illusion in front of his face. Here, I'll explain. He obviously needed to take off his mask to eat, and since he couldn't do that without his students seeing him, obviously, he had to create an illusion. Iruka had asked him why he even needed to keep his face a secret, and he had replied that it 'added the element of _fear._' Iruka had shaken his head and laughed. Kakashi was one weird Jonin.

Now that everything was cleaned up, the eight ninja were sitting in the living room. Since it wasn't exactly huge, a few of them had to sit on each other's laps to save room, namely Sasuke, who was curled up in Naruto's lap like a cat.

Iruka looked nervously at the clock. "What time do you guys have to go? It's 8:30 right now . . . so, uh . . ."

Sakura frowned. "I don't think we have to go at a particular time . . . so anything is fine."

Kakashi groaned. "Well, me and Iruka have to get to sleep some time, so—"

Sasuke coughed. "W-what? You're sleeping with—"

The Jonin sighed. "Don't get any ideas, you perverted Uchiha." Sasuke blushed furiously. His sensei went on. "I'm sleeping here because my house flooded and Iruka was generous enough to offer for me to stay." Kakashi put his arm around Iruka and hugged him, making the Chunin turn red.

Naruto's eyes widened scarily. "If sensei is sleeping over . . . then why can't we? It would be a PARTY! Yeah!"

Iruka closed his eyes in defeat, burying his face in Kakashi's shoulder. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Fine. You can all stay."

Tenten grinned. "Yay! Can we watch a movie?"

Neji pouted. "Pleeease, Iruka-sensei? Pretty please?"

The Chunin took a step away from his former students. "Uh, yes, fine, whatever, go ahead!" He turned around and ran past Kakashi out of the room.

"Iruka-sensei! We promise not to stay up ridiculously late!" Lee shouted after the fleeing Chunin.

Naruto raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Yeah right. We're going to stay up as late as we want, dattebayo!"

Kakashi glared at the blonde ninja. "Hey, I heard that. And no you aren't. Get that through your thick head." Naruto looked sour and Sasuke laughed, but their sensei ignored both of them. "So what movie are you guys going to watch? What does Iruka have over here?" He walked over to the TV and poked around in the shelf beside it. "Ah! Here! Perfect," he exclaimed, holding up a movie.

"Kakashi-sensei, we don't want to watch _Zorro_," Tenten complained. "You just like that movie because he wears a mask. Admit it."

"So what if I do?" Kakashi sniffed. "You have to agree that he has style." The Jonin whipped out a katana and pretended to slash a 'K' in the wall.

Naruto put a finger to his lips in thought. "Well, he's only cool because his name means 'fox' in Spanish, dattebayo . . ."

"Oh, shut the hell up, will you, dobe?" Sasuke muttered, punching his boyfriend in the arm. "Zorro only has style because he doesn't lack hatred." He got up and walked over to the shelf, picking up a different movie. "How about this? This is so much better."

"Nooo, Sasuke-kun, I don't want to see something about revenge. _Kill Bill_ is a stupid movie!" Sakura explained, making the Uchiha scowl. "Let's watch _Sense and Sensibility _or something," the girl advised, looking around at the other ninjas' faces. "Some kind of romance, at least."

Lee looked dubiously at his girlfriend. "Sakura-chan, I have to disagree with you for once. I want to see something with some _martial arts! _Like _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_! Yeah!"

Neji sniffed. "I actually agree with Sakura on this one."

Tenten sighed. "Oh come on, if we can't agree, let's just watch _The Little Mermaid_. Everyone can agree on that."

Naruto spluttered. "_The Little Mermaid_? Are you kidding? The future Hokage of Konoha does not stoop to that level."

"Oh yeah?" Tenten said, cracking her knuckles. Naruto took a hasty step backwards and Sasuke put a protective arm around him.

"Tenten," Neji said warningly, keeping his girlfriend away from the unnerved blonde.

Kakashi groaned. "Looks like we'll have to ask Iruka then. Irukaaa?" he called into the other room. "You can come out now!"

The Chunin poked his head around the corner. "Sorry, my students tend to scare me like that sometimes." He came back into the living room.

Kakashi laughed. "Well, we can't agree on what movie to watch. Maybe you should decide since you're the host."

Iruka thought for a minute. "I think we should watch . . . this." He walked over to the shelf and took out a different movie.

"What the hell, dattebayo?!" Naruto screeched, a mortified look growing on his face. Sasuke murmured something about 'lacking hatred'—which of course had nothing to do with the context, but it was his best insult—and the other Genin just blushed.

Kakashi merely blinked lazily, leaning back against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "You're taste in movies is . . . interesting, Iruka."

xxx

**A/N: **o.O what movie did Iruka pick? Review and tell me, because I honestly can't decide. All suggestions appreciated!

**Next time: **they watch a movie and stuff. I just don't know which one. And the plot will advance some more—don't worry, this _is _going somewhere!

So yeah, please review. Your input is appreciated! XD

- Her Snowiness


	4. A Movie

**A/N: **FINALLY finished this. It was hard to decide which movie to pick—I thought all your suggestions were so good, but I finally picked one.

Enjoy!

And beware, this is one WEIRD chapter. At least, in my opinion.

XD

xxx

Chapter 4 – A Movie

"Iruka-sensei, what the hell!" Naruto repeated. "_Legally Blonde_ cannot be your favorite movie! That is so uncool." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, I haven't watched it, but—"

"Dobe! You haven't even seen it and you already have an opinion?" Sasuke scoffed. "You're redefining the term 'dumb blonde' and making it _much_, much worse."

Iruka raised an eyebrow in amusement as the two rivals bickered and the other Genin stood there in shock. "Look, I think you guys should give it a try."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Alright, but only because I want to see if this main character's hair_ is_ really prettier than mine." He shot a glance at Lee, who had insulted his hair earlier. Lee ignored him, sticking his nose in the air.

Tenten gazed at her boyfriend lovingly. "Don't worry, Neji my love," she cooed. "Your hair is way nicer than hers."

"Thank you," the Hyuuga said smugly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll watch it if you guys are going to."

"Yosh!" Lee cried, raising his fist in the air.

"Fine, I'll watch it," Sasuke reluctantly agreed, nodding at Iruka. "But I have to say, it sucks being the only gay guy here besides Naruto. I mean, other wise we could watch something about two boys falling in lo—"

"Not listening, Uchiha-boy!" Neji yelled, holding hands over his ears. "I am _so_ not a fan of yaoi."

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga and turned to Naruto, sighing. "Naruto, I think you might be the only other gay ninja in the whole world, not counting me."

Kakashi laughed silently at all of this and winked at Iruka. The Chunin did a double take and blushed furiously. "Oh, there might be a couple more gay ninja in the world," the Jonin murmured. "You never know."

Iruka was speechless. Had Kakashi just _winked _at him?

Had he really?

What?

WHAT?!

The Chunin shook himself and tried to pull himself together. He turned to the Genin. "Alright everybody, if you have to get stuff from your houses now would be the time. Sleeping bags, tooth brushes—that kind of thing. Be back within half an hour and we'll start watching the movie."

"Okay, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke and dragging the Uchiha outside. Sasuke muttered something about 'overenthusiastic obnoxious dobes' but looked extremely happy to have the blonde's arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Lee, Sakura, Neji and Tenten walked to the door and waved before going off in the directions of their houses. Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Uh, well, do you need to go get your stu—"

"I already have my stuff here." Kakashi pointed to his bag.

"Oh, right!" Iruka said, smiling nervously. Kakashi grabbed his stuff and walked up the stairs.

The Jonin turned to Iruka. "What are you doing?"

"Uh . . ."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Coming . . . where?"

"To change into your pajamas, get ready to go to bed so you don't have to do it after the movie, you know . . ."

"Um, I think I'll clean up a bit down here first."

"Mmkay."

Kakashi disappeared into Iruka's room and shut the door. The Chunin breathed a sigh of relief. Changing in the same room as the Kakashi . . . it was just out of the question. He knew he would make a total fool out of himself and probably stare . . .

Iruka brought his hand to his forehead. Had he just admitted that to himself? The Chunin groaned. Well, it was probably safe to go upstairs now. Kakashi would be done changing—it was at least five minutes since he had gone into Iruka's room. The brown-haired ninja walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," came Kakashi's voice from within.

The Chunin pushed the door open cautiously and looked up. He breathed in sharply at the sight before him. Kakashi had changed into a pair of comfortable-looking baggy grey sweat-pants already, but he hadn't finished changing completely yet . . .

"Hey, Iruka. Do you have a shirt I could borrow? I didn't remember to bring an extra one . . ." Kakashi said sheepishly, putting his hands behind his head in a way that reminded Iruka eerily of a certain blonde hyperactive loud-mouth ninja. His visible eye curved into a half-moon as he grinned, laughing silently beneath his mask.

The Chunin tore his eyes away from Kakashi's bare and very well-muscled chest. "Uh . . . yeah . . . look in that drawer over there." He pointed to his dresser. "S-second one from the top."

Kakashi turned around and rummaged through the drawer. Iruka stayed rooted to the spot, eyes once more fixed on the Jonin. Kakashi eventually turned back, holding up one of the Chunin's shirts.

"How's this?" he asked. The shirt he was holding up was sleeveless and pale blue with a dolphin in the center, jumping above the blue waves of an ocean.

Iruka smiled, stifling a laugh. "That's one of my really old shirts. You can wear it if you want."

Kakashi pulled it over his head and looked down at it. "It's so cute!" he cooed. "You know, this dolphin kind of looks like you. It's adorable."

Iruka nodded without thinking, and then blinked. Had he heard that right? _It looks like me . . . and he thinks it's adorable? What . . . ?_

He stared at Kakashi blankly, trying to process the Jonin's last statement, and also noticing with some interest how good the masked ninja looked in a sleeveless shirt. Those arms, those shoulders . . .

"You should hurry up and change. Everybody should be back pretty soon."

Iruka closed his eyes. "Oh, right. Um . . . could you . . ."

"Could I what?"

"Um, never mind."

Iruka had been planning to ask Kakashi to leave, but it seemed that it would be too awkward to actually have to say that. The Chunin turned around and started pulling of his shirt. He'd change as quickly as possible.

Iruka folded his shirt and reached out, about to place it on one of his shelves. Suddenly, Kakashi was standing behind him. "Iruka, what happened?" the Jonin asked worriedly.

Iruka froze, dropping his shirt to the ground and turning around slowly. "What do you mean, Kakashi?"

The Jonin reached out to touch the side of Iruka's waist. A long gash ran from the Chunin's hip to the middle of his stomach. Kakashi's fingers traced it gently.

"How did you get this?" Kakashi asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Iruka shuddered as the grey-haired ninja ran his hands over the wound. "Oh, don't worry about that. Uh, it was some mission a while ago and I got . . . hurt . . ." The Chunin blushed as the grey-haired ninja took both sides of his waist. "Um, Kakashi . . . what are you—"

To Iruka's surprise, the Jonin hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi whispered, hands resting on the bare skin of the Chunin's back.

Iruka swallowed. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm healed now, you know. It's just a scar." He paused. "What, do you expect me to tell you every single time I get a scratch?" the Chunin asked, laughing apprehensively.

Kakashi pulled away, eye curved in a half-moon. "No. I'm sorry. I'll stop worrying about it."

"I guess I should finish changing then," Iruka mumbled, blushing as he realized he was still without a shirt. He grabbed one and pulled it over his head hurriedly.

Kakashi laughed. "That's an _awesome_ pajama shirt, Iruka."

The Chunin looked down and turned a brilliant shade of red. He hadn't meant to put _that_ shirt on—the one with the lettering that read-

"'Kiss the sensei,' eh? I like that," Kakashi remarked.

"Kakashi," Iruka groaned, still blushing. "Look, Anko gave it to me. You know she has a weird sense of humor."

The Jonin laughed. "Yeah, that's Anko alright. 'Kiss the sensei' . . . that's hilarious." He walked past Iruka over to the door. "Hn, well, I actually might have to try that sometime . . ."

Iruka paled.

"What? I'm just joking," Kakashi said with another wink. He walked nonchalantly out of the room, leaving a very flabbergasted and very confused Chunin behind him.

xxx

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, we're back!" Naruto called, opening the front door. The blonde had changed into his pajamas as well—his black shirt had the word 'dobe' printed on the front in orange, and above it was a slightly less noticeable 'Sasuke's'.

Because, after all, he _was_ Sasuke's dobe.

He walked into the living room and grinned at his teachers. The other Genin came in behind him. Kakashi raised a hand lazily in greeting. "Yo." Iruka didn't say anything—he was hiding on the couch under a mountain of pillows.

The younger ninjas put there stuff down and sat around the living room, continuing the conversation they had been carrying on outside.

"Sasuke, how on earth did Naruto get you to wear that shirt?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

The Uchiha folded his arms across his chest, slightly obscuring the word on its front, 'bastard.' "I'll do anything for my stupid blonde boyfriend," he explained in a noncommittal voice. His eyebrow twitched. "What _I _don't understand is how _you _got _Neji_ to wear _that _shirt."

The Hyuuga glared at Sasuke, a faint pink tinge coloring his cheeks. Tenten grinned. "I thought it was so perfect. I just couldn't pass it up," she explained.

Sasuke glanced at Neji's shirt, which read 'Nejipunzel.' He raised his eyebrows at Tenten.

"I mean, his hair is long like Rapunzel's, and he has this whole ninja-in-distress thing—it's hilarious!" Tenten explained. "There are just too many similarities between them. And naturally, I'm the brave knight who comes and rescues Princess, yes, _Princess _Nejipuzel. Hence my shirt which says 'Sir Tenten the Gallant.'" She pointed to it in triumph. Neji sulked in the background.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You have a strange sense of humor, Tenten. STRANGE, I tell you."

"Not as strange as Anko's," Iruka added in bitterly, coming out of his hiding place. The Genin turned to him, stifling laughter as they read the words on the front of his shirt.

"Sensei?" Lee choked. "Why are you wearing that?"

The Chunin merely hid his face in his hands. Kakashi chuckled. "That was Anko's present to him a while ago. Poor Iruka, he's so embarrassed!"

The Chunin punched Kakashi half-heartedly in the arm. "Shut up. Let's just watch the movie already!"

Naruto nodded in agreement with his former sensei. "I think that's a good idea, dattebay—"

Sasuke clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Enough with the dattebayo-ing. Let's watch it." The Uchiha snuggled closer to the blonde and smirked as Naruto relaxed against him.

Lee switched the lights off and sat back down next to Sakura. Words appeared on the screen of the TV.

'Legally Blonde'

"Go blondes!"

"Shut up, Naruto."

xxx

**A/N: **My older sister, shimmeringrain99, actually wrote a fic about Nejipunzel and Sir Tenten the Gallant. You should totally read it—it's completely insane, but genius! It's in my favorites if you want to check it out. You'll be glad you did. Although be warned, it's CRAZY.

**Next time: **the movie and the rest of the night. o.O what will happen? Kakashi has been hitting on Iruka for so long . . . isn't it about time something _happened?_ Yes, it is! And I'll try to make it next chapter, but if it isn't, then at least there'll be more flirting between them (or more Kakashi flirting with Iruka and Iruka blushing cutely, aww X3)

Anyway, reviews are appreciated! I'll try to update sooner this time.

- Snow


	5. A Kiss

**A/N:** Just so you know, my plans for this chapter kind of died—it turned out way different from how I planned. And sorry that this chapter is so infernally random. I honestly couldn't help it! XD

Elle is the name of Reese Witherspoon's character in _Legally Blonde, _for those of you who don't know.

Again, I only own the story line and the dialogue. Enjoy!

xxx

Chapter 5 – A Kiss

The Genin and their two teachers had finished watching the movie and it was a little after 10:00. Naruto raised a fist into the air sleepily from where he was lying in Sasuke's lap. "Go blondes! See, we aren't stupid! Elle pwned those other lawyer types."

Sasuke looked down at his boyfriend's face, reaching out a finger to run it over the blonde ninja's lips. "Hn, Reese Witherspoon's character lacked hatred though."

Sakura snorted. "Oh come on, Sasuke. Naruto lacks hatred and you're his boyfriend. What's with that?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "I never thought about it that way. I guess his sexiness makes up for his lack of hatred though." Sasuke smirked down at the blonde, who grinned smugly.

"Whatever," Sakura said, smiling at her two teammates.

There was a brief silence. Neji took the opportunity to get back at Lee. "I _told _you my hair was nicer than hers. And lo and behold, I was right!" He crossed his arms over his chest, grinning proudly. "It was destined to be this way. Fate determined it long before."

Lee waved a hand, dismissing the Hyuuga. "Fate this, fate that. Don't you believe in the power of _youth_?"

Kakashi yawned, drowning out all noises of arguing Genin. "We should probably all go to bed soon," he murmured sleepily.

Iruka glanced over at the Jonin. "You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep down here on the couch."

Kakashi blinked. "Are you sure? First I wear your pajama shirt, now I get to sleep in your bed? You don't have to do all this for m—"

"You'd almost think you were an old married couple from the way you two are talking," a smirking Sakura said offhandedly, interrupting her sensei. Iruka turned crimson.

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's fine, Kakashi," the Chunin muttered, ignoring the pink-haired kunoichi. The grey-haired ninja rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Suddenly, Neji perked up. "Hey, we didn't have desert yet. Can we have ice-cream?"

Iruka groaned. "Fine, you can all have ice-cream, but we need to set up where you're sleeping first."

"I get this couch!" Naruto yelled, pouncing on one of the sofas.

Sasuke stood up and stretched. "I'm sleeping next to the dobe, I guess."

"Lee, would you mind bringing that extra mattress in from my garage? Sakura, could you help him? I think we'll need two, actually."

"Yosh, Iruka-sensei!" Lee said with a salute to the brown-haired Chunin before dashing off with his girlfriend. The two reappeared shortly, lugging mattresses behind them. They set them down on the living room floor.

"I get this one!" Tenten shouted, leaping onto the bouncier of the two mattresses and jumping on it raucously.

"Then I guess I'll share with one with Lee," Sakura replied, sitting down on the other.

Neji collapsed dejectedly next to Tenten. "Now can we get ice-cream?"

Kakashi stood up, lowering an eyebrow at the Hyuuga and shaking a finger at him. "You should stop acting like a two-year-old, mister. Is ice-cream all you think about? Well," he said, a mischievous light appearing in his eyes, "I'm going to get there first!" The Jonin dashed into the kitchen.

"Not fair, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, running after the masked ninja. "You got a head start!" She ran after him and tried to wrestle the ice-cream out of his hands. "Iruka-sensei! HELP! He's winning! He's not going to leave us any!" she yelled.

"My ice-cream!" Neji wailed, hiding his head in his hands. Tenten patted him consolingly on the back. Naruto and Sasuke tried to help Sakura, but Kakashi was more than a match for the Genin, even when Lee tried using his Konoha Senpuu on the grey-haired ninja to make him drop the ice-cream.

Iruka smiled and shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. "What do you expect me to do? Tackle him?"

"That would help!" Sakura growled, fingernails still digging into the carton of ice-cream in the Jonin's tight grip. "Or you could tickle him—Kakashi-sensei is really ticklish!"

Kakashi cackled, finally ripping it from the kunoichi's grasp. He took of his mask and pulled out a spoon, about to take a bite, when Iruka hugged him front behind and started to tickle him.

"I-Iruka, s-stop!" the masked ninja spluttered. "Hahahahahahahahaha—please! Hahaha—I hate you! I'll get revenge! AAAH! I swear! Hahahahahah! HELP!"

Iruka wrestled the Jonin to the kitchen floor. Kakashi was laughing helplessly and trying to protect his ticklish stomach—he had already let the ice-cream go. Sakura picked it up and grinned. "Victory!" she proclaimed, before taking out her own spoon.

Meanwhile, tears of laughter were still pouring from Kakashi's eyes. "Irukaaaaa, stop! Hahahahaha! I've been punished enough! STOP! Ahahahahahahaah—no, please! AHH!"

The Chunin shook his head and promptly sat on Kakashi's chest to prevent him from escaping. "You're going to get your ice-cream last, you arrogant bastard," he said with a laugh.

Kakashi pouted, one blue eye and one red gazing up into Iruka's brown. "You're being mean."

"Oh really?" Iruka asked, starting to tickle the Jonin again.

"Haha—no, no, you're being—hahahahaha—perfectly nice! Hahahahahahaha—I said it already, let me go—ahahah!"

Iruka stood up and helped Kakashi to his feet. "I hope you learned your lesson, Kakashi," he said seriously.

"Never mess with Iruka, because Iruka is EVIL," Kakashi muttered vehemently, eyes sparkling. He put his mask back on and tried to gain some of his former unaffected calm, releasing the genjutsu he had used to create an illusion of his mask while he was wrestling with Sakura. He paused. "Wait a sec, I should leave my mask off if I want to have ice-cream! Silly me." He took it back off and put this hands together to form another genjutsu. "Alright! I think I want chocolate and coffee ice-cream."

"Okay," Sakura replied from her position in front of the refrigerator. She rummaged around and then brought out the rest of the ice-cream. "Iruka-sensei, what would you like?"

"Um, I think I'll just have a bit of strawberry."

"Okay, here you go. Lee?"

"Whatever you're having, Sakura-chan."

"And Naruto?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "Is there anything orange? No? Fine, I'll have chocolate."

"And I'll have pistachio," Sasuke added in.

Sakura handed him his bowl and a spoon and then turned to Neji. "How about you?"

The Hyuuga's eyes fairly glowed with rapture at the large selection of ice-cream before him. "I think I'll have . . . oh, this is such a hard decision. I think I'll have a bit of chocolate, and some of that sorbet, and some vanilla as well . . . and—"

"Only vanilla for me please," Tenten said, a hand planted firmly over her boyfriend's mouth. "Pardon Neji, he's kind of obsessed with ice-cream these days." She glared at the Hyuuga.

Sakura finished dishing out the ice-cream and handed them both their bowls. "Okay, let's eat this in the backyard—it's probably nice and cool." Kakashi nodded and walked to the back with Iruka. Sakura signaled her fellow Genin to stay behind for a moment.

"What is it, Sakura?" Neji asked, puzzled.

"Don't you notice something?" the pink-haired kunoichi whispered, leaning in so the two teachers couldn't hear them. Tenten nodded vigorously. Sakura went on. "Kakashi has a huge crush on Iruka. It's sooo obvious."

Lee blinked. "Now that you say that . . . yeah, I can totally see it. It fits!"

Tenten shook her head. "Kakashi is such a flirt. That whole thing about 'there might be a couple more gay ninja in the world, you never know' and the _wink_! Poor Iruka blushed so hard!"

Naruto stifled a laugh, glancing at Sakura. "So you really think Kakashi-sensei likes Iruka-sensei?" The girl nodded emphatically.

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered, looking through the wall to wear Iruka and Kakashi had come out into the backyard. He gasped. "Iruka's heartbeat does show a trend to quicken when Kakashi moves closer. Could this mean . . ."

"That Iruka-sensei likes Kakashi-sensei _back_?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Sakura eye's widened. She squealed. "They would make such a cute pair!"

"Keep your voice down, Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled. "If they heard us we'd be dead, dattebayo!"

"What are you all doing in there? Come on!" Kakashi's voice came from outside.

"Oh damn it all," Neji muttered, immediately clapping a hand over his proper Hyuuga mouth. "Did I just swear?"

Tenten giggled. "Yes, you definitely did. Come on," she said to the rest of the Genin. "Let's go. Maybe we can get them to confess." The Genin grinned at each other and followed their teachers out into the backyard with their ice-cream.

xxx

Kakashi leaned over to whisper something in Iruka's ear. "Aren't they acting a bit . . . strange? Especially Sakura—she has that look on her face. I don't like that look. I think she's plotting something," the Jonin murmured.

Iruka nodded. The Genin were up to something. They were all sitting quietly under the spring night's sky, eating their ice-cream and throwing glances at their teachers once in a while. Neji, who had his back to the Jonin and the Chunin, was talking with Tenten, who was having a hard time containing her laughter.

Iruka glanced sidelong at Kakashi. The Jonin was still standing very close behind him, close enough that Iruka could feel his breath on the back of his neck. The Chunin forced down the mixture of excitement and panic that was rising in his stomach.

Tenten burst out laughing again. Neji actually giggled with her this time. Iruka knew something was very wrong.

The Hyuuga wasn't using his Byakugan, was he? He had his back turned—he very well could be using it.

But the thing was, he wouldn't do that.

Right?

_Right?_

Iruka groaned. Either way, it was probably completely obvious how he felt about Kakashi. The Jonin probably knew himself by now.

"Hey, Iruka, can I have a bite of that strawberry ice-cream?" Kakashi asked, bringing the Chunin out of his thoughts. Iruka looked back to see that the grey-haired ninja had taken his mask off again and was waiting patiently with his mouth open.

"Yeah, here you go." Iruka put the spoon in Kakashi's mouth and waited to see the ninja's expression.

"Mmm." Kakashi licked his lips. "That was excellent." Iruka realized they still hadn't broken eye contact. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Iruka's eyes darted down to his lips and then back up to his mismatched eyes. "Iruka," Kakashi whispered. "I—"

But the rest of the Jonin's sentence was cut off by a loud clatter. "BAKA!" a familiar voice screamed. "Why'd you have to go and ruin it?!"

Naruto was massaging his head where Sakura had hit it. "Sorry, it's not my fault I tripped. I almost caught sight of Kakashi's face since he took off his mask and I wasn't watching where I was going . . ." The blonde grinned sheepishly. "And what did I ruin, exactly?"

Sakura fumed, but took care to lower her voice so the teachers wouldn't hear. "Kakashi-sensei was just about to kiss Iruka-sensei, you stupid blind baka," she spat. "And you had to pick that exact moment to trip over a rake and knock all of this stuff down!" She motioned to all the garden tools that had been piled up next to the fence until recently. "Really, Naruto, what were you think—"

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto, eyebrows lowered menacingly. His look clearly said 'don't you dare scold my boyfriend.' Sakura backed off. "—ing," she finished lamely.

Just then, Tenten trotted over to where they were standing. She glared in disapproval at her arguing friends. "Come on, you guys, it's not that big of a deal. Remember, we already know they like each other. This shouldn't be too hard," she said with a smile.

Neji smirked. "And just so everybody knows, Iruka's heart-rate is directly proportional to how close he's standing to Kakashi. It's also linked to whether Kakashi's mask is on or off."

Naruto grinned. "Your powers are_ awesome_."

"What are you talking about?" Iruka called to the Genin. "And what fell? That didn't sound too good . . ."

"Don't worry, Iruka," Kakashi said, fastening his mask again. "It was only a few rakes." The Jonin sighed, annoyed that his opportunity to kiss the unsuspecting ninja had been passed by without him taking full advantage of it.

Sakura looked over at Iruka, shrugging. "We're not talking about anything interesting," she explained innocently. Inner Sakura was, of course, cackling at the complete lie. She turned back to her friends. "Maybe we could get Kakashi-sensei to kiss Iruka-sensei good night. I mean, his shirt could help us. 'Kiss the sensei.' Oh, that's classic!"

Tenten nodded. "That's a good idea . . ."

xxx

The Genin had finished their ice-cream and set out their sleeping bags in the living room. Iruka brought down extra blankets and pillows. Now that everything was set up, it was time for everybody to brush their teeth.

Sakura tapped Tenten on the shoulder. "Maybe if we get Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei to constantly be together, something will happen."

Tenten grinned. "Yeah. So I guess making them brush there teeth in the same bathroom at the same time is the first step. Then Iruka will get to see Kakashi without a mask again." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"But how are we going to do it?"

"Hmm . . ."

xxx

Iruka stepped out of the kitchen. He had just finished washing the last dishes. He looked around, noticing that the Genin were already in their sleeping bags.

Sakura raised her hand, catching the Chunin's attention. "Iruka-sensei, the bathroom on this floor, well, the sink isn't working—I think the drain is jammed. You'll have to use the bathroom upstairs to brush your teeth."

Iruka blushed slightly. "But Kakashi is using that one."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "He's only brushing his teeth."

Iruka sighed as he began to walk up the stairs. _Trust things to go from bad to worse . . . _If he saw Kakashi one more time without his mask, he thought he would scream.

It was so infuriating that the Jonin didn't like him.

He knocked on the door, keeping his eyes averted. Kakashi opened it and motioned him in. Iruka grabbed his toothbrush quickly and brushed his teeth at top speed, staring robotically into the mirror at himself. He finished, rinsed his mouth and straightened, only to realize that Kakashi was standing behind him.

The Jonin had been brushing his teeth, so of course his mask was off. His fluffy grey hair stood up as it usually did, but somehow it looked temptingly soft to Iruka. The Chunin had to make himself stop from reaching out and touching it.

"Do you mind?" the Jonin asked, starting to pull the tie off of Iruka's ponytail. Iruka shook his head, trying not to shiver as the grey-haired ninja's fingers ran though his hair. "I think you look really good with your hair down," Kakashi explained, putting his hands on the Chunin's shoulders as the silky waves fell down around them.

"Th-thank you," Iruka mumbled, unconsciously leaning backwards into Kakashi's arms. He looked up and saw the Jonin looking down at him affectionately. "I . . . I . . . should probably . . ."

Kakashi grinned, pulling away to re-fasten his mask. "Sorry. I'll come downstairs with you and say goodnight to everybody, then."

The two walked downstairs, Iruka still blushing at the compliment. Sakura motioned for everybody to be quiet—in the teachers' absence—what do you expect?—they had been plotting.

Iruka lay down on the couch and started to pull the blankets up over him, but Kakashi was there in a flash, and did it for the Chunin.

Tenten nudged Neji, who threw a pillow over at Lee, who elbowed Sakura, and Sakura waved to get Sasuke and Naruto's attention. She held up three fingers, then two, then one.

"Kiss the sensei! Kiss the sensei! Kiss the sensei!" they all started chanting.

Iruka's head fell back on the pillows. He gulped. Had his former students turned against him?

Kakashi sat down the couch next to the brown-haired ninja and looked at the Genin. "Why do you want me to kiss Iruka?" he asked lazily, as if nothing in the world had happened.

"Well, it says it on his shirt," Naruto explained, as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

Kakashi looked back at the Chunin and blinked. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through Iruka's brown hair. "Do you mind?"

"N-no . . . ?"

Kakashi nodded and leaned down, unfastening his mask. He brushed his lips over Iruka's cheek. "Good night, Iruka-_sensei_," he murmured, winking. Iruka's head felt light and he knew for a fact that he was turning red as a tomato.

He wished Kakashi had kissed him on the lips. The Chunin buried his face in his pillow and groaned.

"Was it that bad?" Kakashi asked with mock-disappointment.

Tenten perked up. "Maybe you should try it again and do better this time!"

The Jonin glared at her. "That's quite enough from _you_." He turned back to Iruka.

"It was _fine._ Good night, Kakashi," the Chunin mumbled through the pillow.

Kakashi stood up, his visible eye curving into a half-moon. "Alright, well, good night everybody, I'll see you all in the morning!" He disappeared up the stairs.

Back in the living room, Tenten and Sakura were cackling at the genius of their plan. Iruka had come out from behind his pillow and was glaring murderously at them. "Why do you feel the need to make me suffer?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Sakura mused sarcastically. "Maybe because it's taken you _ages_ and _ages_ to tell Kakashi that you actually _lo_—"

"Sakura!" Tenten whispered. "He's not supposed to know that we know!"

"Too late now," Iruka muttered.

xxx

**A/N: **for those of you who read _Valentine's Day Approaches, _you'll get why Neji is so obsessed with ice-cream, lol

**Next time:** Kakashi's going to get a midnight snack, which means he's going to go downstairs and see Iruka asleep. XD

- Snow


	6. A Confession

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages . . . I know it's **_**really**_** annoying . . . but please don't kill me! **

-gets shot anyway-

xxx

Chapter 6 – A Confession

Kakashi was lying awake in bed. Moonlight poured through the window, a soft white light falling on the sheets around him. The grey-haired ninja had discarded his mask, deciding that it was alright to sleep without it after all. Finally, the Jonin sighed and tossed the covers aside. For some reason, he felt extremely hungry. A midnight snack was definitely in order.

With all the stealth of a skilled ninja, Kakashi crept downstairs, past the sleeping Genin in the living room, pas the sleeping Chunin on the couch, into the dark kitchen. He poked around a bit, finally deciding to pour a glass of orange juice for himself and grab a bagel. Nibbling on his snack, he leaned against the counter, musing over the day's events.

It definitely seemed that the Genin were up to something . . . they either thought he liked Iruka, or that Iruka liked him. But _did_ Iruka like him? The Jonin thought there was definitely a chance, but he didn't know for sure.

There was only one way to find out.

Kakashi smiled and took a sip from his glass. It felt good to have a plan. First thing tomorrow morning—after the Genin had left, mind you—he would . . . you know . . . confess his feelings to Iruka.

Kakashi finished eating and set his empty glass on the counter, sneaking back out into the hall and glancing at the silent living room. He didn't know why, but suddenly curiosity seized him. He tip-toed over to the couch to look down at Iruka's sleeping form.

The Chunin was lying on his back, hair falling out of its ponytail messily, lips slightly parted as he breathed evenly in sleep. His arms were folded over a pillow that he was hugging tight to his chest. Kakashi had the sudden realization that he wanted to be that pillow. Really bad.

The Jonin groaned and pushed those thoughts from his mind, continuing to study Iruka's face. The brown-haired ninja slept on, unaware of the Jonin hovering over him. Kakashi suddenly realized that what he was doing was pretty creepy—what would Iruka think if he woke to see a face inches above his own? Kakashi snapped back up and dashed upstairs, his face red. That was not a situation he wanted to think about.

xxx

"Good morning, sensei!"

Iruka rubbed his eyes and sat up to see a smiling Naruto in front of him. "Wha . . . ?" he mumbled.

The blonde was bouncing up and down on the mattress he was sharing with Sasuke. "IT'S A NEW DAY! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto crowed, making the Chunin wince and put hands over his ears.

"Will you keep it down please?" Sasuke grumbled, vocalizing the thoughts of all the other ninja as well as his own. He pulled Naruto back under the covers, muffling the blonde's protests.

"Who's ready for some breakfast?" Sakura called from the kitchen. She had been up earlier than all of them.

Neji bounded into the kitchen dragging Lee and Tenten behind him. "We are, I think," he said, glancing at his fellow team members, who seemed to be half-asleep.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called. "Come on. Get up."

Iruka walked sleepily into the kitchen, waving a hand. "I'm up, I'm up."

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?"

The Genin peered into the living room, taking a second to look at the scene before them, and then rolling their eyes at the two lovebirds. Sasuke had fallen asleep sprawled on top of Naruto, who was still perfectly awake but couldn't move because of the Uchiha's weight. Not that the blonde wanted to move anyway. He seemed to be playing with Sasuke's hair.

"Uh . . . Naruto?" Sakura whispered. "Breakfast?"

The blonde waved his hand. "Nah, I'm not feeling hungry."

"You sure? How about _ramen_?"

The pink-haired kunoichi knew that always had an effect on her team-mate. Sure enough, Naruto's head snapped to look at her. He threw Sasuke off him. "Sorry, bastard, but in this case ramen is more important than you."

Sasuke opened his eyes. He glared at Naruto in annoyance. "Food is more important to you than your own _boyfriend_? What?!"

Naruto shrugged. "At the moment, yes." He dashed out of the room laughing as Sasuke chased him with murder in his eyes.

"Breakfast is going to get cold!" Sakura called after them. She shook her head. "Well, they won't be back for a while. I suggest we start without them." The pink-haired kunoichi motioned for Iruka and her friends to sit down at the table and went to get the plates she had been preparing.

Iruka stared at the plate she set in front of him. "This is impressive, Sakura. Have you been taking cooking classes?"

"I have!" the girl beamed. "Now try it. How do you like it?"

The Chunin took a bite and nodded. Her cooking was excellent. He closed his eyes and savored the taste. He was shaken out of his reverie a moment later, however.

"Well, good morning," a familiar voice said from directly behind him. Iruka's eyes flew open and the hair stood up on the back of his neck.

"H-hi!" he stuttered back, not even turning his head. It was obvious who the voice belonged to.

Kakashi put his hands on Iruka's shoulders and began massaging them slowly. "You seem a bit jumpy this morning. Did you sleep alright?" His mouth was right next to Iruka's ear.

The Chunin twitched. "Yeah! I slept fine."

"That's good."

"Uh . . . how about you?"

"I had a pretty good sleep too."

Kakashi sat down next to the Chunin and started eating after creating another genjutsu to conceal his face. It was only then that Iruka realized all the Genin had stopped eating and were staring at their two sensei, watching their every move. The Chunin raised an eyebrow and the Genin immediately went back to eating as if nothing had happened. It was _not_ the most subtle thing in the world. Iruka shook his head. For ninja, these Genin had to learn some subtlety. And soon.

"Oh, looks like Naruto and Sasuke are back," Sakura pointed out, interrupting the silence that had descended over the table.

Sure enough, the two boys had just walked back into the room. As expected, they had their arms around each other and were being overly affectionate. Tenten shared a glance with Sakura. Trust those two to always be at one end of the extreme—they were either beating the living daylight out of each other or kissing each other senseless.

The two sat down and started eating, finishing at approximately the same time as everybody else. The Genin all got up to take care of the dishes, leaving Iruka alone at the table with Kakashi. The Chunin blinked, realizing that soon all the young ninja would leave and he'd have to deal with the grey-haired man.

Great. Iruka was not looking forward to this. He was sure Kakashi new that he liked him by now.

Iruka excused himself from the table as well and went to help clean up. The chores were done much quicker than he would have liked, however, and soon he found himself ushering the Genin out the door.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke merely blinked, but Iruka knew that was the most thanks he was going to get from the Uchiha. The Chunin laughed silently.

"Yeah, thanks, sensei," Sakura, Tenten and Lee chorused. Neji simply bowed, which Iruka thought oddly formal. Those Hyuuga. He shook his head.

"You're all welcome and I hope I can see you again soon," the Chunin said, waving as the young ninja walked away. He closed the door.

Now to deal with Kakashi.

xxx

The grey-haired Jonin tapped his foot as he leaned against the wall in the living room. Iruka was taking _forever _to finish saying goodbye to the Genin. The other ninja wasn't trying to avoid him, was he? Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Eventually Iruka walked back into the room. The Chunin fixed his ponytail nervously. "So, uh . . ."

Kakashi took a step nearer to the Chunin, suddenly realizing that he was a bit nervous as well. "Yes?"

"I just . . . um . . . is there something you wanted to talk about with me, Kakashi?" Iruka blurted out.

"Hmm . . . I wanted to ask you . . . if you liked . . ."

Iruka visibly paled.

". . . my new haircut!" Kakashi finished, running a hand through his silky grey hair with a flourish.

Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, yeah, I love your new haircut. Yeah."

The Jonin hadn't cut his hair in weeks.

"Really?" Kakashi beamed, moving even closer to the Chunin. "I've always thought my hair was annoying. And I can never get it to be soft like yours."

Iruka laughed nervously and reached out to touch the Jonin's mass of unruly locks. "Well, uh . . . I think your hair is pretty soft, Kakashi . . . um . . ."

"Thanks," Kakashi hummed, leaning against Iruka's hand. "Oh man, that feels so good. Mmm." The Jonin sighed as Iruka went on cautiously running fingers through his hair. Kakashi was practically leaning on the Chunin's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Iruka snapped out of the trance he didn't even realize he'd been in. His arms were wrapped around Kakashi's waist and he was practically _hugging _the Jonin. How had _that_ happened?

"Oh . . . s-sorry . . ." Iruka muttered in absolute horror. He sprang away from Kakashi.

The grey-haired ninja blinked lazily back at him. They stared at each other for a few more minutes and then Kakashi reached a hand up to take off his mask.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Iruka asked suspiciously. "I thought you only took your mask off to eat. There's no food here."

Kakashi put his mask down on a table by the couch and shrugged. "Eating isn't the only thing mouths are useful for."

Iruka turned bright red. "What?"

Kakashi completely ignored the question and motioned Iruka to come and sit next to him on the couch. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"No," was out of Iruka's mouth before he could stop it from escaping. What was he thinking, telling Kakashi that he had no plans? He could always lie to the Jonin! Iruka groaned inwardly at his stupidity.

"Great! That means I can spend the rest of the day with you, eh?" Kakashi crowed, clapping a hand on Iruka's shoulder. The Chunin turned his head to stare at it. Kakashi's hand didn't move but rather slid further around Iruka's shoulders.

Iruka decided that the best way to get rid of Kakashi was to make not-so-subtle hints for the Jonin to leave.

"So, when are you going to change out of _my_ pajama shirt?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi looked down at the blue dolphin shirt of Iruka's that he was still wearing. "When? Oh, I could do that right now, if you want," he said a bit too casually. He promptly pulled it over his head.

"Th-that's not really what I meant!" Iruka protested. His hand flew out to stop Kakashi but it was too late. The Chunin's hand connected with the bare skin of Kakashi's back and his mind stopped working.

"Hn?" Kakashi's head turned and his eyes met Iruka's. "What?"

"What?" Iruka shot back. He realized he hadn't moved his hand yet and immediately blushed, retracting it with all the speed of a terrified squirrel.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, sending his grey hair in a tangle to the right. "Okay, never mind."

Iruka stared back at him blankly, even forgetting to fidget.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and then looked squarely at the Chunin. "I really have to tell you something."

Iruka pretended not to have heard. "Oh! I just realized that I have to go—"

"Oh no you don't," Kakashi retorted, pushing Iruka back into a sitting position as the Chunin tried vainly to get up from the couch. "You're going to sit here and listen to what I have to tell you."

They sat in a few minutes of silence as Kakashi twiddled his thumbs. Now that it came down to it, what was he going to _say_?

Kakashi rolled his eyes again. "Oh, screw it," he muttered, grabbing Iruka's other hand and putting it on the other side of his waist as he turned to face the Chunin. "This is what I have to tell you—I _like_ you. There. I said it." He put both of his arms around Iruka's shoulders and rested his forehead against the other man's.

Iruka hardly had time to think before he felt Kakashi's soft lips pressed against his own, and then it was impossible for him to form a single thought.

xxx

**A/N: **sorry for the cliffhanger!-gets shot _again- _

**Next time:** we'll find out how Iruka reacts!

- Snow


	7. An Announcement

**A/N: hello dearest readers, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your feedback. I know I can't reply to everybody's reviews, but I just wanted to say I really enjoy reading what you think! Thanks again! **

Note: I DO NOT write lemons, and this fic is rated T, so don't expect anything of that nature. Sorry to disappoint some of you but that's the way it is.

Another note: Naruto and Sasuke kind of snuck into this chapter. Not sure why. I hope you enjoy their scene too! It's very silly. And then there's more Kakashi/Iruka afterwards. Beware of the scary possessive Iruka!

Yet another note: I am going on a week-long trip starting on Sunday and won't have time to reply to your reviews, but I promise to reply when I come back, and also write the next chapter as fast as possible.

I hope this chapter is up to par. It's extra long! Enjoy!

xxx

Chapter 7 – An Announcement

Kakashi deepened the kiss, pushing Iruka back on the couch. The Chunin flushed the deepest red, his hands trembling as they rested on the sides of Kakashi's waist. The grey-haired Jonin pulled away to take a breath of air and went on kissing Iruka, brushing his lips over Iruka's jaw, and then his neck.

All the flustered Chunin could manage was, "What . . . are you doing? Kakashi?"

"What your shirt says," Kakashi replied innocently.

Iruka cursed Anko for the hundredth time, burying his face in Kakashi's chest and trying not to smile. The Jonin hugged him gently.

"What am I supposed to say?" Iruka asked a bit tiredly.

"There's no wrong way to say you love somebody," Kakashi pointed out with a smirk.

"Okay. Well, I do," Iruka mumbled.

"You do what?"

"I love you."

"Oh."

Iruka pushed Kakashi onto his back, smiling slightly, still with a blush on his cheeks. Kakashi grinned and raised his eyebrows and Iruka playfully swatted him before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I had a crush on you when we were Genin," Iruka admitted. Kakashi's eyes widened comically.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked, grabbing the brown-haired ninja's shoulders.

The Chunin rolled his eyes. "I-I'm kind of . . . sh-shy."

"You don't seem that shy right _now_!" Kakashi said with a smirk, motioning to how Iruka was lying on top of him. The Chunin blushed crimson and punched Kakashi, half in annoyance, half in affection, before he brought his lips down to kiss Kakashi again.

And of course that was the perfect moment for Naruto to burst in on his two sensei. You can only imagine his shock. Well, _you_ try picturing two of your male teachers making out. Weird, right? Especially when one is a lazy pervert and the other is the mild-mannered shy type of guy!

Naruto had forgotten something or other and had come back to pick it up, but now he stood frozen with his mouth hanging open, staring at his two sensei. Iruka froze with his lips inches away from Kakashi's and did nothing until the blonde dashed from the room screaming "AHHH! What the hell!"

Then he collapsed on Kakashi's still bare chest and moaned in defeat. "What will Naruto _think_ of me?"

Kakashi sighed, completely unfazed by the whole thing. "Hmm, he'll think you're a closet pervert who's been making out with another pervert . . . and he will never think of you the same again. You will be known as The Perverted Chunin!"

Iruka glared at the grey-haired ninja. "Thanks a_ lot_," he growled, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Kakashi smiled lazily. "No, no, silly. I didn't mean that. He'll just be scarred for a little while, but it'll wear off eventually." Upon seeing that this didn't really comfort Iruka, the Jonin went on, and explained, "Well, if he thinks _this _is a shock he should wait till we get _married_ – then he'll really freak out."

Iruka's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. And he blushed. It was an interesting sight. But had Kakashi just proposed to him in the middle of a sentence—completely out of the blue? The Chunin stood up shakily, straightening his rumpled clothing and fixing his messy hair. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and pulled him back onto the couch smiling simply.

"Where do you think you're going, eh?" he asked.

"Nowhere . . ." Iruka answered uncertainly.

"Good!" Kakashi crowed, a grin spreading across his face. "I was hoping I could get at least a few more kisses in," he explained with a wink as he began to lift Iruka's shirt over his head. The Chunin stifled a laugh and let Kakashi press his soft lips on his own once more.

xxx

Naruto panted as he knocked on Sasuke's door. When the Uchiha opened it, the blonde stumbled in, running straight into him. Sasuke caught Naruto and closed the door behind him, an irate expression on his face.

"Have some manners, dobe. Try not to run into me," he growled.

Naruto waved it off. "Hey, you're my boyfriend. I can do whatever I want to you," he said with a grin.

Sasuke glared but had to turn away as a blush crept up his cheeks. "Whatever. Why did you come here anyway?"

The blonde sobered. "Okay. You won't believe this, Sasuke, but . . ."

"Yes, moron? This can't be _that _shocking. Just spit it out."

"Alright! I'm getting to it! Okay . . . well I forgot some stuff back at Iruka's house and so I went back to get it but when I opened the door –" Sasuke raised an eyebrow inquisitively "– Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were _making out_!"

"Why is that perverted? You and me . . . have too . . . you know . . . um . . ." Sasuke muttered, blushing again and sticking his hands in his pockets as he turned away for a second time.

Naruto shook his head, completely serious. "I didn't say it was perverted. It just wasn't . . . well, I thought that Kakashi would be . . . ah, what do fangirls call it? The seme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? What's a seme?"

"The opposite of uke."

"What's an uke?"

"You."

"What?"

Naruto sighed. "This is going to take a lot of explaining. Come here."

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto a bit suspiciously. "Okay, idiot. What's an uke?"

Naruto cleared his throat in a very teacher-like manner. "The uke is the more submissive one in a relationship, while the seme is the more dominant one." He tapped Sasuke's cheek. "See this blush? That's uke-ish."

Sasuke gave him a blank look.

"See this girly hair?" Naruto ran his fingers through the Uchiha's dark locks. "That's uke-ish too."

Sasuke growled and swatted the blonde's hand away. "That's going too far! I am NOT girly! Take it back!"

Naruto ignored his boyfriend's threatening glare. "Now your attitude is quite seme-ish, I have to say. But you're still uke."

"Why?" Sasuke asked indignantly.

Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Because," he deadpanned, "you're in denial about your own uke-ness."

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously, shaking his head. "Wait, this conversation has gotten way off topic. What were we talking about originally?"

"Kakashi and Iruka."

"Right. And you were saying that Iruka was seme and that it surprised you?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you think Iruka was seme?"

"He was lying on top of Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto gave Sasuke a look as if to say 'obviously!'

The Uchiha shook his head. "Just because Iruka was lying on top of Kakashi, it doesn't make him seme."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke turned a ridiculous shade of pink. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pushed him to the floor, pinning him there so he couldn't move. "You said _I_ was uke, but I can still pin you to the floor under me, right?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I guess so." He paused. "Well, this makes a lot more sense now. Kakashi is more of the seme type I think."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I really don't want to think about that anymore. It's creeping me out. They're our _teachers_."

Naruto nodded. "I see you're point."

"Anyway," Sasuke went on. "You were saying I was in denial or something?"

"About you being uke, yes," Naruto said with a ridiculous grin.

"So that means if I wasn't in denial anymore I wouldn't be uke?"

Naruto silently cackled. "No."

"WHAT?!"

"Being uke runs in your blood, Sasuke," Naruto explained, face completely serious. "It is your fate."

"Ugh!" Sasuke growled. Naruto was completely unprepared for what came next. Sasuke put his hands around Naruto's neck and jerked him upwards, bringing his lips down to rest on the blonde's in a passionate kiss.

When he drew back they were both panting. "See, that was pretty seme of me, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head, smiling. "I admit you're a good kisser, but you're still uke. There are just some things that can't be changed."

Sasuke glared at him and rolled his eyes, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "FINE!" he shouted at his boyfriend. Naruto smirked with glee.

xxx

Iruka broke the kiss and smiled a bit bashfully down at Kakashi. The Jonin's grey hair was lying every which way across the pillows of the couch. He reached out and brushed the silver locks out of Kakashi's face.

The Jonin's eyes became two smiling half-moons. "You have such a tender side, Iruka," he whispered.

The Chunin bit his lip and blushed again, not knowing what to say. After a pause, he said a bit haltingly, "Well, I've wanted to run my fingers through your hair for ages, but I just never . . . well . . ." He shrugged.

Kakashi shook his head. "You should have told me you liked me."

The brown-haired Chunin groaned. "Stop guilt-tripping me. It's mean! I would have told you if I wasn't so scared you'd reject me."

"Reject you? Why would I do that?"

Iruka stuck out his lower lip. "Because you're mean."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Iruka chuckled. "You know, you sound like one of the Genin I teach. You're so immature, Kakashi-sensei!" he said with a smile.

The Jonin smirked. "But you love me anyway."

"Yeah," Iruka sighed ruefully. He nestled against Kakashi's chest. "Hey, how's you're house doing? Is it still flooded?"

Kakashi blinked innocently. "Why yes it is. I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay here for another week."

Iruka nodded, completely ignorant to the copy-ninja's blatant lie. "That's fine. What do you normally eat for dinner? I was planning on going to the grocery store later."

As Kakashi outlined his usual shopping list he mused to himself that Iruka would make the _perfect _husband. He wrapped his arms a bit possessively around the Chunin and smiled.

xxx

They decided to go shopping together since neither liked the idea of staying alone at home for very long. You know how new lovers are. So they both went to the grocery store and helped each other with the dinner shopping.

Iruka walked over to a stand of fruit. "What do you think about having some berries? It's summer and they're in season."

"For dinner?" Kakashi asked, walking over and sliding an arm around Iruka's waist, much to the Chunin's embarrassment. "What kind of food do you eat? Berries have no substance. Do you usually starve?" he joked.

"N-no," Iruka exclaimed, eyes darting around as he noticed that the other shoppers were turning to stair at the two sensei. He turned to face Kakashi and realized that they were standing extremely close. Extremely intimate. He furrowed his brow. "Kakashi, have a bit of sense. People are staring at us!" He promptly removed Kakashi's hands from his waist and took a step back.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently. "It's not inappropriate to show that kind of public affection."

"Well . . ."

"I'm not embarrassed about it," Kakashi pointed out.

"But . . ." Iruka whispered nervously. "You see . . ."

"Why should we hide our love?" Kakashi asked, putting on an expression of mock-hurt. "Why should we deny our feelings?" he went on, placing both hands over his heart theatrically. And he was definitely not keeping his voice down.

"Sssshh!" Iruka whispered vehemently. "Do you want people to hear us?"

Kakashi winked. "Ah, but they already have."

Iruka's eye twitched.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi pouted, running a hand along the Chunin's arm and pulling him so close that he could feel the other ninja's heart beat against his own, their bodies pressed together. "We may as well let everyone know about our feelings for each other. It shouldn't be a secret." He smiled smugly underneath his mask.

Iruka stared up at Kakashi with a bit of apprehension as he saw the Jonin discard his mask and lean in closer, his lips inches away from his own. He was faintly aware of the people surrounding them, watching with bated breath. He heard a few whispers and a few giggles, but he couldn't concentrate on anything but Kakashi's beautiful eyes and those soft, soft lips . . . He felt his lids closing and he wondered if this was really a good idea – to kiss in public like this – but once he felt Kakashi's lips on his own he didn't feel an ounce of regret.

It was a fact – the copy nin was a good kisser.

xxx

The two sensei sprung apart as they heard laughter behind them. Whirling around, they were surprised to see a certain group of Genin. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Tenten all stood there with smiles on their faces. Sasuke and Neji were both merely raising their eyebrows in amusement.

Iruka's cheeks burned and he tried to fight down the smile on his lips. He couldn't help feeling this happy after he kissed the copy-ninja. It just wasn't his fault. But he had to keep face in front of his students. But his students seemed to not be themselves this evening. All six of the Genin were whispering and laughing uncontrollably, nodding and grinning as if . . .

Suddenly it dawned on Iruka. "You all _knew_ that I liked Kakashi this _whole_ time?" the Chunin managed, his eyes impossibly wide.

Sakura nodded. "Of course we did. That blush of yours has no other explanation."

Iruka turned to Kakashi in shock and the Jonin merely nodded to affirm Sakura's statement. Iruka held his head in his hands. "I can't believe you all knew!" he gasped.

All the Genin laughed at their teacher's expense, even the normally-cold Sasuke. But then suddenly Naruto held up a hand, on his face a look that showed that something was dawning on him.

"What's going on?" Iruka muttered. Kakashi merely shrugged.

Naruto slowly held out a finger to point at the Jonin. "KAKASHI-SENSEI WITH NO MASK!" he gasped out.

Sure enough, the grey-haired ninja had forgotten to create a genjutsu or put on his mask after the kiss.

"Damn it!" Kakashi swore, hiding behind Iruka who had temporarily become his human shield.

"Why do you even wear a mask most of the time?" Iruka whispered back to the Jonin. Kakashi merely motioned to the rest of the store. "Oh," Iruka whispered in awe.

It seemed that all of the female (and a small fraction of the male) customers had started walking slowly towards the pair of sensei. It was a horde of love-struck fan-girls and fan-boys. Or should I say fan-ninja?

"So you're just so good-looking that you have to wear a mask all the time?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered with a smile, shaking his head as if to say 'what? It's not my fault I'm sexy.'

Iruka glared at the surrounding men and women, lowering his eyebrows as a few of them took steps closer. He eventually decided he had to take desperate measures. The Chunin cleared his throat. "E-excuse me – " he began, but then stopped. _What am I doing? _he thought to himself. _I have to use authority here! _He cleared his throat again. "Excuse me!" Iruka barked, clenching his fists as he put on his best scolding tone. "_This ninja_," – he pointed at Kakashi, who was still huddled behind him, readjusting his mask – "is _my _boyfriend. _My_ lover. _My_ future husband. Mine to kiss and hug and SLEEP WITH, DAMN IT! He's mine! MINE! _Got that_?" He gave the surrounding ninja a piercing glare. A very piercing glare. It would have scared any S-class criminal half to death.

After a few terrified glances amongst themselves, the customers scuttled off back to their shopping. Iruka smiled to himself. _Well, that seemed to have worked. They'll never bother us again. _He turned around, beaming, to look at the Genin.

They seemed to have collapsed to the ground, holding their sides in laughter.

Naruto raised a finger and pointed at Iruka. "P-p-possessive – gahahahah!!" he chocked through bouts of laughter. "Iruka-sensei is a possessive – a possessive - gahaha _– uke_!! HAHAHAH!" The blonde's eyes were tearing up with laughter.

And it was then that Iruka saw the error of his ways. He would be teased. _Mercilessly. For years._

But the Chunin had a question. He was confused about something. He was about to ask Kakashi, but the Jonin seemed to be distracted. Kakashi's expression (or all that you could see of it, considering his now-present mask) was particularly interesting. He seemed to be experiencing a mixture of shock, hysterics, and extreme amusement. "Iruka!" he whispered urgently after a minute, eyes wide. "Are you sure you had to add the part about _sleeping with me_ in that little speech of yours? That might have been going over the top." His eyes curved into half-moons. "Even though it's true. You silly little possessive uke."

Iruka, blushing crimson from Kakashi's tone, opened his mouth to respond, but decided it was better not to reply yet. He bit his lip and grabbed Kakashi's arm, dragging him outside into the night air. The Jonin's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Er, what are you doing?"

Iruka turned to him. "Um, Kakashi? What's an uke?"

xxx

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed it! You can picture the following scene, can't you? Kakashi has to show Iruka what an 'uke' is. –winkwink– Well, next chapter will probably be an epilogue/the last chapter. Sad but true. This fic has to end at some point! –sniff–

Review?


End file.
